onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Ichiji
|affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 |occupation = Prince; Mercenary |epithet = |status = |age = 21 |birth = March 2nd |height = 186 cm (6'1") |jva = Noriaki Sugiyama; Masami Suzuki (young) }} Vinsmoke Ichiji, also known as "Sparking Red", is the eldest son and second child of the Vinsmoke Family. He is a prince of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance Ichiji has red-colored hair and curly eyebrows. Like all the Vinsmoke siblings, his distinctive curly eyebrows form a spiral that resemble the numeral 6. He is slim with long legs and stands at a comparable height to his brother Niji, being slightly taller. His hair is fashioned into three prominent cowlicks on the right side, and also curls upwards slightly at the roots, like his sister's. His right arm bears a prominent tattoo: the number "1" in the center of a stylized circle, surrounded by flames. When commanding the forces of Germa 66, he wears a dark red raid suit, including white gauntlets, a red ascot, a white cape (bearing a red "1" on its left), as well as a pair of sunglasses. Outside of his raid suit, Ichiji wears a dark shirt with an upturned collar and a light cravat, as well as a pair of light-colored pants. For formal functions, he also wears a floor-length, single-shoulder royal cape with an upturned collar and a neck clasp. However, unlike his siblings, his cape is light-colored. During the Tea Party, Ichiji changed into a white frilled dress shirt, as well as dark pants and gloves. He also wore a light-colored royal cape similar to the one he was wearing previously, but shorter and clasped together with two chains. In the anime his cape is dark red. After chaos broke out, he changed back into his raid suit. As a child, Ichiji did not wear glasses and he wore a red shirt with the number "1" on it, white pants, brown boots, and a dark magenta-reddish bandana around his neck. His hair was styled in the same manner as it is in the present. Gallery Personality }}Like most members of his family, Ichiji is proud of his royal status, looking down upon commoners and servants. Like his father, Niji, and Yonji, he expresses disgust at Sanji's displays of kindness towards such individuals, and labels him a "disgrace" to the family name. Despite being a prince of a highly imperialistic kingdom, however, Ichiji demonstrates little care for political affairs, and said so when his family discussed the mission on Broc Coli Island. Since birth, Ichiji has lacked the ability to feel empathy and sympathy, due to the genetic modifications performed on him by his father. He is cold and brutal to the people he fights, caring only about his task and not their lives. He expresses disdain for the people who oppose him, commenting that the four hours he spent fighting on Broc Coli Island had been a waste of effort. He also expects his subordinates in Germa 66 to lay down their lives for him at any point, showing no emotion at their deaths. Ichiji has also demonstrated that even the prospect of his own death is not enough to move him. After Big Mom revealed her treachery, Ichiji reacted with nonchalance, speaking only to reprimand his father's tears as pathetic. Ichiji is notably more hardened than Niji and Yonji as he was more focused on the mission. When Reiju was attacked by Big Mom, Ichiji simply dismissed Reiju as weak and told Niji to focus on their task to hold back the Big Mom Pirates. When his father was struck down by Big Mom, Ichiji did not bother to rush to Judge's aid, single-mindedly focused on escorting Bege and Caesar to safety as he attacked Katakuri. Unlike his more hot-headed younger brothers, Ichiji's usual manner is very calm and measured. However, when he is provoked, he reveals his capacity for extreme violence and brutality. During their childhood, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all enjoyed tormenting Sanji because of his relative physical weakness and his interest in cooking, but Ichiji appeared to enjoy it the most. His behavior during these encounters also demonstrates his aloofness, as he preferred to let Niji and Yonji do most of the attacking while he watched. However, when Sanji tried to retaliate against Ichiji during an episode of bullying, Ichiji proved to be the most vicious of the brothers, beating Sanji almost senseless and warning his younger brother to never touch him again. When a despairing enemy soldier tried to shoot him during the war on Broc Coli Island, Ichiji told the man that he did not care about his family or his country before killing the soldier with his own gun. Additionally, like his sister Reiju, Ichiji prefers to watch events unfold without interfering, forming his own opinions and speaking up primarily to have the last word in a conversation. Despite his ruthlessness and engineered apathy, Ichiji has a strong sense of appreciation and gratitude. When Oven attempted to kill both Sanji and his captain, Ichiji wasted no time in saving his brother by assaulting Oven as repayment for saving his life during Big Mom's Tea Party. Like his younger brothers, Ichiji possesses a lecherous streak, as he became lovestruck when he first saw Nami. However, he is able to put his amorous tendencies aside and think rationally, as he reminds his brother Yonji that marrying into the Charlotte Family would require forfeiting their freedom after Yonji stated a desire to marry Charlotte Pudding himself. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Ichiji's father highly values his "beloved" eldest son. He approved of Ichiji bullying Sanji as a child, and refused to consider marrying him off to one of Big Mom's daughters even to seal a powerful political alliance. In turn, Ichiji often shows reverence towards his father. Ironically, because Judge had removed Ichiji's emotions before he was born, Ichiji simply accepted the impending doom of both Judge and most of the Vinsmoke Family when the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery. While Judge panicked and cried out in anguish, the eldest son simply called his reaction pathetic. Vinsmoke Sora While she was pregnant with Ichiji and his brothers, Ichiji's mother consumed a dangerous drug in an attempt to prevent him from losing his emotional capacity. However, Judge's surgery was a success on Ichiji, and Sora subsequently died from the drug's aftereffects, during Ichiji's early childhood. Nothing else is known about their relationship, while Sora was still alive. Vinsmoke Reiju As of yet, not much is known about Ichiji's relationship with his elder sister. Reiju was seen smiling at his return to the Germa Kingdom, implying that their relationship is friendly at the very least. However, unbeknownst to Ichiji, Reiju secretly despises him, along with the rest of their family (except Sanji), because of his murderous ways. She intends to do nothing to stop the Big Mom Pirates from killing him, believing that there was no place in the world for any of them. Indeed, though she does pity Ichiji and her other two brothers due to the modifications Judge made to their emotions, she still dismisses them as "barely human" even as she waits to be killed alongside them by the Charlotte Family. Later, when being attacked by Big Mom, Ichiji told Niji to leave a targeted Reiju behind while calling her weak. In response, Reiju called her little brother not-cute. Vinsmoke Niji Ichiji appears to get along well with his younger brother, alongside whom he has co-commanded Germa 66 forces in combat situations. Niji complies without a response when Ichiji tells him to quiet down on their return to the Germa Kingdom. This could imply a slight amount of deference as the eldest brother, given Niji's confrontational behavior. Vinsmoke Sanji As a child, Ichiji, alongside Niji and Yonji, used to bully Sanji for his "un-royal" habit of cooking. He was shown to be irritated by Sanji's kind and compassionate behavior. Ichiji even stated that, despite sharing the same birthday, Sanji was a disgrace to the family. This can be seen when Sanji's "death" was announced, Ichiji was relieved that he was gone, as he considered him useless. Even when Sanji was condemned to be imprisoned forever by Judge, Ichiji refused to let him off and continued to visit his cell with his other two brothers just to torment him. After completing a mission on Broc Coli Island, he stated that he could not wait to see his younger brother again, but Niji called him out as a liar. Furthermore, he seemed indifferent to the fact that Sanji did not greet himself and Niji upon their arrival for his wedding. As for Sanji, he trembled slightly at their return, implying that he may retain traumatic memories of their abuse. After reuniting with Sanji, their disagreement over the proper behavior of royals was immediately reignited. While Sanji denounced their family's spoiled attitude and cruel treatment of servants, Ichiji once again labeled Sanji a disgrace and stated that he had never understood how Sanji's brain worked, even when they were children. When Sanji attacked Niji, Ichiji distracted him by reminding him of his weakness, allowing Niji to overpower him. As Sanji laid on the ground, Ichiji took the opportunity to mockingly "welcome" him back to the family and tell him his status as a failure in the hierarchy. However, despite their differences, he was pleased when it appeared that Sanji accepted his royal status. He was seen smiling to himself when Sanji insulted and attacked Luffy, despite their friendship. Ichiji still bears only cruelty towards his brother as he mentioned that he and the rest of family will be unaffected if Big Mom takes Sanji hostage. On the night before the wedding, Ichiji and his family expressed their "gratitude" to Sanji for making their successful future imminent and shared a toast to him while still calling him a failure. At the wedding, Ichiji made it clear to Yonji, who was envious of Sanji being with Pudding, that Sanji was simply a sacrifice to Big Mom. After the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery towards the Vinsmokes, Ichiji was surprised that Sanji freed him and the rest of his family after Big Mom started screaming. Though he maintains a grim expression, he then listens to Sanji's silent demand to save Nami, Chopper, and Carrot from the Big Mom Pirates without complaint or hesitation before retreating into Bege's castle. Once inside Bege's fortress, he overheard the Straw Hats stating that it was Sanji's wish to rescue them and showed no expression when Sanji disowned their father once again. He soon aids his family in fighting off the Big Mom Pirates to give Sanji's friends an opportunity to escape. Ichiji and his other siblings later aided Sanji again when he was helping Luffy escape Cacao Island. Vinsmoke Yonji Yonji used to accompany his two oldest brothers in bullying Sanji, showing that they got along at the very least. He was also excited at the prospect of a reunion between Ichiji, Niji, and Sanji. Yonji even laughed at Ichiji's comment of the family being unaffected if Big Mom held Sanji hostage. Subordinates Ichiji's subordinates in Germa 66 revere him as one of their commanders, cheering him and Niji as they returned from their brief campaign in Broc Coli Island. As a member of their royal family, each soldier is also willing to lay down their life for Ichiji. One soldier was shown doing exactly this during that campaign, after Ichiji ordered him to take a bullet intended for him showing that Ichiji has little to no care for his troops. Enemies Big Mom Pirates Big Mom deceived Ichiji and his family in forming an alliance, but was secretly plotting to assassinate him and his family. When the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery at the wedding, Ichiji (due to his lack of emotion) remained calm in the face of imminent doom, even calling his father's panicking reaction pathetic. After Sanji freed him, Ichiji fought off the Big Mom Pirates by attacking Charlotte Perospero before he could trap them again. He soon helped Sanji's friends retreat into Bege's fortress. Ichiji later decided to face Big Mom along with his family to provide an opening for Luffy and Bege's groups to escape. When Katakuri hindered the escape of Caesar and the Straw Hat-Fire Tank alliance, Ichiji came to their aid and attacked the Sweet Commander, but he was ultimately no match for him and was easily defeated. Ichiji was saved from death due to the explosion of the Tamatebako and the collapse of the Whole Cake Chateau. Along with the other Vinsmoke siblings, Ichiji defeated Charlotte Nusstorte and the pursuit team that went after them. They later attacked the Big Mom Pirates at Cacao Island, utterly foiling their plot to ambush the Straw Hats. Ichiji also openly insulted the Big Mom Pirates, informing Oven of the crushing defeat of Nusstorte's army while comparing them to a bunch of flies, while further mocking Big Mom and her crew's intentions to steal the Germa Kingdom's cloning technology by calling them a bunch of idiots who would not be able to accomplished anything even if they were to succeed in doing so. He later aided Sanji and Luffy in their escape as a way of seeking payback against the enemy crew, attacking Oven when the latter attempted to kill Luffy to avenge Katakuri. Abilities and Powers As a prince of the Germa Kingdom, Ichiji has political authority over its subjects. He also holds a high ranking within Germa 66, giving him authority over common soldiers as well as the ability to order them to sacrifice themselves in his defence. A portion of Germa 66, under Ichiji and Niji's command, was able to end a two-year war in four hours, thoroughly annihilating the side they were hired to fight. After Judge was seriously wounded by Big Mom, Ichiji appeared to take command of the kingdom in his stead, ordering his siblings to move the ships out of Lake Aprico. As a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Ichiji has access to the advanced technology developed by his family, including a personalized raid suit. He also has access to their extravagant wealth. Physical Abilities Along with the rest of his siblings, Ichiji was enhanced with genetic modifications that give him tremendous superhuman abilities. When Ichiji was a child, Judge's aide stated that his strength and agility was on the level of an adult man. He developed an outer skeleton that enhanced his durability; his face made a metallic noise when Sanji punched it, and the force of impact hurt Sanji's fist. Ichiji possesses immense physical strength. As a child, he was able to overpower and defeat an adult Germa soldier during a training regimen. By adulthood, he was able to grab the arm of an enemy soldier and twist it around so the soldier was pointing his gun at himself, keeping the gun stationary as he talked, although the enemy soldier was weakened from fighting. He has a tremendous tolerance for alcohol, as he and his brothers continued to drink large quantities unaffected while the barmaids all fell intoxicated. His physcial durability is immense, and further enhanced by a fast recovery rate. Ichiji suffered injuries from his loss to Charlotte Katakuri, but he later easily defeated Charlotte Nusstorte, Baskartte, and Dosmarche and their army alongside his siblings. Ever after getting mowed down by a hail of candy-coated bullets, which could penetrate his normally invulnerable skin, he showed no emotion and continued to fight his opponents effectively. Ichiji is extremely proficient in hand to hand combat. While still a young boy, he could overpower an adult Germa soldier during training, which Judge's aide described as magnificent. By adulthood, he punched Charlotte Perospero with extreme speed and power. Ichiji possesses a tremendous amount of speed, as shown when he instantly appeared behind Charlotte Oven and his subordinates after using Sparking Red on them. He has also shown to have a strong will, as he was able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Sparking Red Ichiji possesses an ability that has given him the name Sparking Red. He can release blasts of potent light energy from his hands which pierce through his opponents. He can also unleash this energy when he punches to deal explosive blows that are powerful enough to break Perospero's "Candy Wall", and to make the "special Paramecia" type Mochi Mochi no Mi user Charlotte Katakuri split in half. Attacks * : A combination attack between Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji. The three utilize their abilities and hit a single target with three synchronized strikes. It was first used to break Charlotte Perospero's Candy Wall to allow Caesar Clown to escape from the Big Mom Pirates. * : Ichiji punches his target and creates a powerful explosion. It was first used against Charlotte Katakuri when he blocked Caesar's escape, and it was powerful enough to split him in half. * : Ichiji releases several energy beams from his hand in quick succession, which pierce through anyone they strike and can easily hit multiple people close together at once. This attack is strong enough to severely injure Charlotte Oven and cause him to cough up blood. History Past Ichiji was born in the Germa Kingdom on the same day as his younger brothers, while the Kingdom was still in North Blue. When Ichiji and his siblings were very young, Judge informed them that he had enhanced their bodies with genetic modifications, and instructed them to train so that their bodies would develop superhuman abilities. The siblings excelled at their exercises, except for Sanji who continually lagged behind. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji were initially irritated with Sanji's poor progress, but they eventually took pleasure in bullying their brother for his weakness as well as for giving food to rats. During one of their bullying sessions, Sanji attempted to punch Ichiji to get his food back, but Ichiji retaliated by beating him viciously. When Judge had Sanji locked in a dungeon and informed the kingdom that he died in an accident, Ichiji expressed indifference, since Sanji had been "useless" anyway. However, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji eventually learned the truth that Sanji was still alive and occasionally visited him in the dungeon to continue bullying him. After Sanji left the family, Ichiji and his siblings often mused about Sanji. However, their discussions typically revolved around the numerous amusing ways that each of them could conjure as to how Sanji may have died while living on his own. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Ichiji and Niji led a platoon of Germa 66 soldiers to end a two-year war on Broc Coli Island. Ichiji and his men ruthlessly slaughtered several enemy soldiers, and a lone survivor attempted to shoot Ichiji. On his command, however, a Germa 66 soldier stepped in front of Ichiji and took the bullet. Ichiji then confronted the enemy soldier, getting angry that the soldier was making him late for his brother's wedding, and shot the enemy soldier with his own gun. Ichiji and his men walked away, having won the war. Ichiji and Niji then climbed atop a building as they contacted an unknown person, preparing to make the two-day voyage to Whole Cake Island. Ichiji expressed anticipation at reuniting with Sanji, but Niji called him a liar. Two days later, Ichiji and Niji arrived at the Germa Kingdom. As the Germa 66 soldiers gave them a hero's welcome, Niji was angry that Sanji was not there to greet them, but Ichiji told him to quiet down. The brothers soon reunited with the rest of their family, including Sanji, while dining. After Sanji defended the head chef from Niji, Ichiji scorned Sanji for going against their family's ideals. Ichiji later exited the dining hall as Judge coerced Sanji by threatening Zeff's life. Ichiji and Niji later met Sanji and Yonji in the Germa lab. When Sanji kicked Niji in the face, Ichiji reminded Sanji that they knew about Zeff. After Niji got back up and knocked Sanji down, Ichiji sarcastically welcomed Sanji back home and reminded him on his inferior status in the family. Ichiji and his two younger brothers then proceeded to injure Sanji further before leaving. The Vinsmoke Family later departed the Germa Kingdom and headed for Big Mom's castle in their carriage. On the way, they encountered Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. Upon seeing Nami, Ichiji gazed at her in a love-struck manner. When Sanji coldly turned down Luffy's request to return with him, Ichiji smiled. Ichiji then watched with a more serious look as Sanji continued to reject Luffy and Nami and then severely beat Luffy by repeatedly kicking him. After knocking Luffy down, Sanji returned to the carriage and the Vinsmoke Family continued on to the Whole Cake Chateau. After arriving at Big Mom's castle, Ichiji and his family had a meal with Big Mom and Charlotte Pudding. Sometime after the lunch meeting, Big Mom took the Vinsmoke Family (except Sanji) to her library and showed them her collection of rare creatures stored in books. Sometime after the tour, Ichiji, Judge, Niji, and Yonji had a private discussion in the Vinsmoke guest room. Judge told his sons that Pudding would be living with them on Germa Kingdom after the wedding so they could use her as leverage against Big Mom. When Niji asked if Big Mom would use a similar tactic, Ichiji told Niji that it would not have any effect on the Vinsmoke Family if Sanji's life was threatened. During the night before the wedding ceremony, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Judge celebrated the anticipated sealing of their alliance with Big Mom. While they drank, they toasted to Sanji for being useful. On the day of the wedding ceremony, Ichiji was shown getting dressed for the wedding, alongside his father and Niji. He and Judge inquired about Reiju's location, before being assured by one of Big Mom's subordinates that she was getting prepared in a different room. An hour later, the Vinsmokes headed to the venue for the ceremony on the roof of Whole Cake Chateau. When Big Mom arrived to commence the banquet, Ichiji stood to the left of Judge, holding a wine glass. Immediately prior to the arrival of the bride and groom, he sat at the same table as the Underworld emperor Drug Peclo, engaging in conversations with the guests at the table. After Sanji and Pudding arrived at the venue, the Vinsmokes took their seats and watched the exchange of vows. Yonji commented that he would not mind marrying a beautiful woman like Pudding, but Ichiji and Niji reminded him on what it means to marry one of Big Mom's children. When Charlotte Katakuri unintentionally shot the priest during the assassination attempt on Sanji, Ichiji and his family were alerted. After Brook destroyed the picture of Mother Carmel, the Vinsmoke Family found themselves restrained to their seats with members of the Charlotte Family holding them at gunpoint. As Judge cried out in anguish at Big Mom's betrayal, Ichiji casually commented on how Judge looked pathetic while he and his brothers did not have the slightest care about death due to their lack of emotions. Moments later, as Big Mom began to scream, Ichiji managed to stay conscious as his family's captors began falling all around them. To his surprise, Sanji then arrived and freed him by shattering the hardened candy around his body, before Nami returned his raid suit to him. As the Charlotte Family resumed their efforts to kill the Vinsmoke Family, Ichiji and his siblings put on their raid suits. Ichiji then punched Perospero in the face, before retreating into Bege's fortress. As Bege's fortress was suffering damage from Big Mom's attacks, the Vinsmoke Family decided to fight Big Mom in order to give the alliance an opening to escape. After exiting Bege's castle, Ichiji protected Caesar Clown by blocking a volley of bullets being fired at them by the Big Mom Pirates. When Reiju took an attack from Big Mom, Niji expressed concern for his sister's welfare, but Ichiji told him to ignore her and to remain focused on the mission. In the ensuing confrontation against the Big Mom Pirates, Perospero attempted to use a candy wall to block Caesar as he was carrying Bege and everyone inside him. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji combined their attacks to destroy the candy wall, allowing Caesar to pass through. When Katakuri blocked Caesar's path, Ichiji attacked him. After a brief clash, Ichiji was overwhelmed by the Sweet Commander. As Big Mom prepared to execute her enemies, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and the bomb inside the chest exploded, causing the entire castle to collapse. As the castle fell, Ichiji watched Caesar, the Straw Hats, and Bege escape from the chateau. Back at the Germa Kingdom, the Vinsmoke siblings defeated Nusstorte and the pursuit team that went after them. After Niji contacted Mont-d'Or and tricked him into thinking that Germa 66 was crushed, they were informed of the direction the Straw Hats were heading. Ichiji then told his siblings to set sail, and Nusstorte and his army were thrown into the ocean. When Sanji and Luffy were cornered by the Big Mom Pirates at Cacao Island, Germa 66 arrived just in time to assist them, with Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju shielding Sanji from a barrage of enemy bullets. Ichiji explained to a curious Sanji that they wanted to resolve things with the enemy crew, and told the aghast Charlotte Oven what they had done with Nusstorte's army. Sanji took Luffy away, and when Oven tried attacking them, Ichiji shot him and several of his crewmates with Sparking Red. As the battle raged on, the Big Mom Pirates brought anti-Germa bullets and used them to injure Ichiji and his siblings. Despite those injuries, Ichiji kept fighting. When the Straw Hats finally escaped Totto Land, Germa 66 prepared to withdraw. However, Big Mom arrived at Cacao Island before they could retreat. Major Battles *Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji vs. Sanji *Ichiji vs. a Germa soldier *Sanji Retrieval Team-Fire Tank Alliance vs. Big Mom Pirates **Ichiji vs. Charlotte Perospero **Ichiji vs. Charlotte Katakuri (unseen) *Vinsmoke Family vs. Charlotte Nusstorte and his pursuit squad *Germa 66 vs. Big Mom Pirates (Cacao Island) **Ichiji, Reiju, Niji, and Yonji vs. Charlotte Oven's army **Ichiji vs. Oven Filler Battles *Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju vs. Germa soldiers Early One Piece One Piece Magazine Vol.3 revealed several early design sketches for Ichiji. His original epithet was going to be . Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Trivia *In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, Ichi (一) means "one" in Japanese. This is a reference to Ichiji's position as the family's first-born son, despite being the second-born child. *In the Marine comic strip, Sora, Warrior of the Sea, there is a brief scene of Sora facing Germa 66. On Germa's side are three cloaked agents, one of whose cloaks bears the number "1"; the figure is likely a representation of Ichiji. *The colors of Ichiji's clothes are inverted, relative to those of his siblings. For example, instead of a light shirt with dark trousers, he wears a dark shirt with light trousers. This contrast is then flipped during the Tea Party, as he is the only Vinsmoke sibling with a light shirt and dark trousers. Unlike his siblings, who wear dark cloaks with both their Germa raid suits and their royal attire, Ichiji's cloaks are light colored. **The anime, however, does not appear to have preserved this distinction in relation to the Vinsmoke siblings' childhood attire, with all four brothers depicted wearing white trousers and colored shirts. **However, this seems to be corrected in Episode 800 as he is seen with the inverted clothing as he does in the manga. *He was ranked 57th in the sixth popularity poll. References Site Navigation ca:Vinsmoke Ichiji it:Vinsmoke Ichiji ru:Винсмок Ичиджи fr:Vinsmoke Ichiji Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Princes Category:Mercenaries Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Fighters Who Use Technology